Breathtaking Beauty
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: Set right before the Last Olympian. Silena and Beckendorf's last peaceful encounter before he and Percy try to destroy the Princess Andromeda. Beckendorf expresses his true feelings and tries to leave on a happy note. Beckelina (I think that's their couple name) and slight Percabeth and very, very slight angst. Written for PJO Ship Weeks!


**Another oneshot installment for PJO Ship Weeks! Enjoy Beckelina! (Or Charlena, or whatever the hell their couple name is, I don't really know! O.o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, if I did I would be successful right now! Also, coverart belongs to Burdge-bug, link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Beckendorf's POV**

The breathtaking rays of sunlight illuminated her flawless face. She sat, with me, amongst the plush, emerald green blades of grass and the bed of assorted flowers. Silena Beauregard, the love of my life, daughter of the love and beauty goddess herself, leaned against my broad frame, grasping my hand even tighter. We looked onto the scene unwinding in front of us. Within all the other campers dressed in their fluorescent orange Camp Half Blood t-shirts, were two powerful demigods, their presence radiating dominance and leadership. One held a bronze dagger, with a murderous glare on her face, she studied her opponent and situation. With her calculating grey eyes, a single glance told you that she was not a "dumb blonde." Speaking of her opponent, he ran a hand through his unruly raven-black hair, making it even more disheveled. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to decide what his opponent, the daughter of Athena, was thinking. Said half bloods were Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, dueling underneath the never ending cerulean skies filled with balls of white, fluffy clouds.

"Oh, look Charlie!" Silena squealed, gushing at her favourite couple, which she called "Operation: Percabeth." She rested her head on my muscled shoulder, eyes twinkling with ideas and interest. "They're so perfect for each other, yet they don't even know it." Silena warmly smiled at me, her indigo eyes filled with love, the sight made my heart turn to mush.

With her natural beauty, even when wearing what she called an "unstylish" orange camp t-shirt and high-waisted shorts, she was more gorgeous than the goddess herself. Her thick and luscious black hair cascaded down her shoulders with such grace and fluidity, perfect pink and plump lips with the edges of her mouth raised up in a bright smile, eyes like the night sky and sparkling stars, she was, undoubtedly, the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen.

Silena giggled suddenly, and I refocused my attention to Percy and Annabeth sparring. Her cheeks hinted with a slight rosiness to them, intertwining herself with my arm and the left side of my body. "Sil, did you know?" I questioned. She turned and faced me, eyes filled with confusion.

"Know what, Charlie?"

I used my right hand to brush a stray black lock behind her ear. "Know when you first saw me, you had that feeling. Where your gut just twists and turns and is basically knotted up, did you know that we would fall in love?" I imagined her Aphrodite senses would just let her know when two people were in love with each other, like Annabeth and Percy.

"Yes," she replied. "The first time I saw you, I knew that was I completely, head over heels, in love with you."

At that moment, she leaned in. Her soft, heavenly lips tasted like the best nectar in the world. My stomach exploded with passion, energy, excitement, and love. She wrapped her fragile and delicate arms around my neck, further pulling my body against hers. It was as if we were two puzzle pieces, perfectly made for each other. I embraced her small waist, placing her gently on my lap. "I love you."

Silena's smile sent me to Elysium and back. "You're so sweet." We were nose to nose, heavily breathing, and I could just smell the faint mint in her breath. "I love you too, Charlie." I grinned like a madman.

She curled into my lap taking my hands into hers. Silena traced every rough callus, white scar, and blister. She then took a quick glimpse of my face, flashing her pearl white teeth. Her long, elegant, and gentle fingers interlaced with my coarse, jagged, and blemished ones.

"How about we take a short walk?" she suggested with a sly grin.

I nodded quickly, getting up and pulling us both to our feet. Silena dusted off her shorts, grabbed my hand, and led me to the arena where two sweating demigods were suffering from the humid summer air. Annabeth had Percy in a headlock, both weaponless, her teeth gritted in concentration. Percy then abruptly grabbed her waist, sending her tumbling towards the ground, him on top of her and, surprisingly, his sword held to her neck. Annabeth's dagger was not in her hand, it was near the bleachers, where Silena and I had just arrived, impaling the ground, handle up.

Percy got up, avoiding Annabeth's body, and offered his hand to help her up. He touched the tip of Riptide, his sword, and it returned into its pen form. "Now _I_ have bragging rights, Wise Girl." He sent her a lopsided grin and noticed us sitting on the bleachers. "Hey, guys." he said with a small wave. "Do you need something?"

I shook my head, gesturing to Silena. "No, Charlie and I were just bored. We came to see who would win this time." She eyed Annabeth. Needless to say, both of them were drenched in sweat.

Annabeth's hair came out of her untidy ponytail, most of it covered in dirt and falling over her shoulders. Percy's, however, was even worse than its usual ruffled mess, instead it looked like a rat's nest. Both of their clothes were ripped at some point, Percy's white shorts were streaked with mud and some blood. He also had a cut on his hand and cheek, Annabeth though, had no visible injuries.

Percy smirked at both the girls and we fist bumped. "Good job, man." I told him, while Annabeth glared.

"Annabeth seemed a little out of practice today. Huh, Wise Girl?" Percy teased. She then punched him in the stomach and walked over to beside Silena, and took a drink from her water bottle.

"You guys are so cute!" Silena exclaimed. They both blushed and pretended to ignore the comment.

"Hey, Beck," Percy said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Shouldn't we talk about our plans for the mission?"

"Sure," I said, and got up from the bleachers, kissing Silena's cheek and sending her an apologetic smile. "Bye, Sil." She smiled and winked at me as Percy and I walked towards my cabin.

When we got farther from the arena, I could hear Silena talking animatedly to Annabeth about how she and Percy were the perfect couple and how she could get him to be less oblivious towards her. I discussed my plans with Percy with a huge smile on my face, not knowing what future events would tear us apart.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! I kinda did a little foreshadowing there. :D Hope you guys enjoyed it, I think it was kinda hard doing the story in Beck's POV since he doesn't talk a lot. I tried to apply my descriptive writing in there, but I don't really know if it worked too well. Let me know if you liked it! (*cough* meaning review! *cough*) Thanks guys! :)**

**P.S. The cough is actually really relevant 'cause I'm sick right now. :(**

**P.P.S. REVIEW! :P**


End file.
